mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Corleone Family
The Corleone Family are an Italian and Italian-American organised crime syndicate that were founded in 1998 by Vito Corleone, a Sicilian immigrant, who had seized power by killing Dominiski of Little Town, Massimo Fanucci, and later pacified the rest of France. It was involved in Five Families Mob War against the other of France City's families over political protection, and eliminated the opposing families, having supreme control over France, as well as having a large collection of Las Vegas and Nevada casinos and also having connections in Miami. It sold all of these by 2012 when Don Michael Corleone made moves to make the family more legitimate, and he ended in 2013 when he was killed by his own men after going insane. They were allies with the Little Town Gang and New Town Gang, which they consumed soon after their defeat, Stracci Family, Cuneo Family, Cobblepot Family, Montana Cartel, Travonni Family and had a regime called Clemenza Crew, which was taken over by Domenico Von Crane, while they are enemies with the Barzini Family, Tattaglia Family, Deadshot's Gang, Boggel's organized crime ring, O'Neille Family, Charm City Commission (front), Delvecco Family, Magistro Family (front), DeVazzi Family, H.H. Wellsington, Dixmor Project, Burrell Cartel and Scavenger Syndicate. History The family was founded by Vito Corleone, Pete Clemenza, and Sal Tessio, who had gunned down Don Massimo Fanucci and Don Dominiski and taken over Little Town with their gang. The Corleones' first front was Genco Olive Oil, named for Vito's Lawyer Genco Abbandando, and they were one of the largest exporters of olive oil in France. Corleone established business relationships with Don Lionele Tommassino when he took over the Francesco Sciacca's clan after they both took him down in 2000. Corleone also took over most of Crazy Town after the olive oil war with the Mariposa Family, killing boss Giuseppe Mariposa with Tessio and Richie Pisano while they were at a "peace" meeting, and also took over factories from the O'Burek brothers gang in the 2000s, although he was nearly killed in April, 2001 in a foiled assassination attempt. And in 2003, they gunned down a boss from New York City and their rival, Salvatore Maranzano. Corleone later recruited Luca Brasi into his family and Corleone made several business partners in politics, staying away from drugs so that he would not scare off his friends, and resorted to Las Vegas gambling, prostitution, and other businesses. By then, he had given Pete Clemenza and Sal Tessio territories in Old Town respectively, and had gotten to terms with the other of France's five Families: Barzini, Tattaglia, Cuneo, and Stracci. Five Families Mob War In 2009, narcotics dealer Virgil Sollozzo moved his base of operations to France, protected by the Tattaglia Family. Sollozzo approached every one of the five families, and Corleone was the only to refuse his offer, as he did not want his politicians and corrupt officials abandoning him. After Sollozzo got some Tattaglia gunmen to attack Vito and wound him in a market on Rue Papin Street, the Corleones and Tattaglias were at odds, and it ended with the bombing of Sollozzo's drug fronts and Sollozzo's murder. His murder caused the other four families to lose their money that they invested in the drug trade, so they all swamped down on the Corleones in hope to regain their shops and get politicians as their friends. Caporegimes from the Barzini Empire gunned down Corleone soldati on the streets, but Charlie Trapani, a young soldier, did a string of hit jobs that whittled down rival family made men and increased the body count on both sides. He also took over rival shops and hijacked trucks. The Corleones were eventually weakened by the murder of Sonny Corleone in 2010 and they arranged a treaty that ended the war, but extortions continued on both sides, hardly war criteria. When Vito Corleone retired in 2011, his son Michael Corleone let his ambitions take control. He murdered Moe Green and took over Las Vegas, and told his caporegimes to allow the Barzinis to chisel and drizzle on their territory to lure them into a false sense of security, but Jaggy Jovino refused and plotted to have him murdered, but Trapani arrived at Sal's bar and killed Jaggy and every other Barzini enforcer there, foiling the attempt. Corleone then proceeded to kill every rival Don in a "Baptism By Fire", while at Oliver Corleone's baptism, avoiding FCPD suspicion on the August 1st, 2011 mass killings across France that were carried out by Trapani, Rocco Lamp, Clemenza, Willie Sissy, and Al Neri. After Vito Corleone's death, Michael planned to legitimatise the family, as he had promised his now-divorced wife Connie Adams. He sold all of his casinos and created the Vito Corleone Foundation, a charity organisation. He also donated money to the restoration of Sicily from floods, and was given the Order of St. Michael by Archbishop Liam Gilday for his nobility in his donations in 2012. By this time, he had given control of his criminal operations to enforcer Joey Zasa, member of the Clemenza Crew. The Corleones were no longer a strong crime family, and Licio Lucchesi conspired against Corleones in order to get complete domination of Immobiliare, the world's largest real estate company. He died alone and blind in Corleone. Michael's insanity Mikey resorted to the drug trade and the family became more of a drug cartel than an organised crime syndicate, and as Michael fell in power, corruption and internal problems were returning to the family. The Corleone men killed Michael in his office on 15 September, 2013 after he went mad with power and was planning to kill his own son, Oliver. The Corleones were led by Al Neri from 2013 to his assassination in late 2014 by Agent 47, and were then led by Freaky Willy until his death in 2015 after being poisoned by Domenico Von Crane. After Willy's death the family was led by Luigi Pennino for a few months before his assassination in Albassador Grill by the Barzini Family. The last leader of the Corleone family was Domenico Von Crane, before his escape to Asia to avoid death at the hands of DeVazzi Family. These days These days the Corleone family is barely alive, having lost all of their rackets, shops and casinos to the very powerful DeVazzi mob, being highly supported by the rival Fortunato Regime. As of March, 2017 onward, France nor Italy or America are now longer Corleone territories. In the video game This is the main family in the videogame. In The Godfather Game, the Corleone family is Charlie Trapani's main crime family. All of the major Corleone characters also appeared in the game and played significant role although the main focus is the player's character. Trapani is the one who killed Poli Gatto and planted the gun for Michael's assassination of Virgil Sollozzo and Mark McCluskey. In the game's beginning the Corleones start as a weak-ass family despite known as the most powerful family in the past and the title of most powerful is held by the Barzini family. Also, Corleone family is the only family to lack a territory from the beginning. But as the game progresses, Trapani will take more and more territories and established the Corleone Family as the most powerful family once again. At the start, Corleones can only rival Tattaglias in terms of combat and can barely defend themselves against other families. At first, Corleone soldiers can hold out against a Tattaglia security guard in fistcuffs, however they cannot last long against Stracci soldatos and are even outrivalled by Cuneo and Barzini spys. The uniqueness of Corleone however, is they are the only family that got a chance to grow. At the near end of the game the tide will turn, Corleone soldiers are strong enough to hold out against Tattaglia security guards and the security guards will be incredibly strong, they can beat a Barzini security guard with little difficulty. Members *Don - Vito Corleone (retired, killed), Santino Corleone (acting Don, killed), Michael Corleone (killed), Al Neri (killed), Freaky Willy (poisoned), Luigi Pennino (killed), Domenico Von Crane *Lawyer - Genco Abbandando (died), Tom Hagen (retired), John Constantine (traitor, killed), Gaear Grimsrud (stepped down), Finn Mertens (did the same as Gaear) *Underboss - Santino Corleone (killed), Charlie Trapani (traitor, killed), Freaky Willy (promoted to Don), Luigi Pennino (promoted to Don), Domenico Von Crane (became Don), Carmine Von Crane (killed), Gaear Grimsrud (step in to be a Lawyer) *Capo - Pete Clemenza (retired, killed) *Capo 2 - Sal Tessio (traitor, killed) *Capo 3 - Rocco Lamp (traitor, killed) *Capo 4 - Clarence (loyal to Cuneos, killed) *Capo 5 - Domenico Von Crane (promoted to Underboss) *Capo 6 - James Von Crane (killed) *Soldiers - Poli Gatto (traitor, killed), Tony Russo (killed), Richie Pisano (killed), Carmine Rosato, Tony Rosato (killed), Dominic Clemenza, Joey Zasa (traitor, killed), Samuele Gorginni (traitor, killed), Luigi Pennino (promoted to Underboss), Gaear Grimsrud (butted his way in to become Lawyer), Russo Brothers (killed), Mr. Gennaio and Mr. Luglio (killed), many more *Spies - Nicky Corleone, Tito Bonasera, Tito Morelli, Boom Boom Tradicional, Mama Scorpion, Anthony Gatto, many more *Assassins - Willie Sissy (traitor, joined the Tattaglias), Crazy Horse (killed), Kenneth (fired, killed), Jacob Redwood *Security Guards - Luka Brasi (killed), Al Neri (promoted to Don), Meyer Cobblepot (Boss of his family) *Wise Guys - Monk Malone (traitor, killed), Carmine the Cat (loyal to Straccis, killed), Samuele Gorginni (promoted to Soldier) *Truck Drivers - Jaggy Jovino (traitor, killed), Ivan Karacheev (arrested) *Workers - Jim Reed (Tattaglia snitch, traitor, killed), Eduardo der Lertrich (traitor, killed), Alvin Von Galvazzi (traitor, killed) *Citizens - Joel Stromboli (killed), John Riccio (promoted to Lawyer), Jackson Woltz, Luigi Rezonni (traitor, killed), Gregory McCain, many more *The Pony - Rarity Gallery Vito_Corleone.jpg|Don Vito Corleone. Michael_looking_at_Charlie.png|Don Michael Corleone. Albert_Neri.jpg|Don Al Neri. Sonny_killed.jpg|Underboss Sonny Corleone. Charlie_and_Jerry.jpg|Underboss Charles Trapani. Luigi_in_Cuneo_suit.jpg|Underboss Luigi Pennino (The one in red suit). Sonny,_Vito,_Jerry,_Fredo.jpg|Corleones picturing with sergeant Finnigan. Corleones_quote.jpg Corleone_crest.png|Corleone crest. Corleone_mansion.jpg|Corleone Mansion. Rarity_the_angry.png|Rarity, Corleone's pony. Old Tom.jpg|Lawyer Tom Hagen. Category:Corleones Category:Gangs Category:Families Category:The Godfather Category:Rich People Category:Protagonists Category:Capitalists Category:Mobsters Category:Lawful Evil